Brutal Exchange between Several Ships
Notably, this event can be found outside of a nebula. The intro text for this event varies, and could be any of the following: *''What at first seems to be a simple nebula is actually filled with a good amount of debris from a brutal exchange between several ships. Wreckage drifts by your screens and tumbles into the depths of the nebula to be lost to sight. It's hard to determine who the combatants were without closer investigation.'' *''You have stumbled into the aftermath of what seems to have been a brutal exchange between several ships. Wreckage drifts by your screens, and you can still see the remains of the dying ships sparking and breaking apart. It's hard to determine who the combatants were without closer investigation.'' *''You have jumped into the aftermath of what seems to have been a brutal exchange between several ships. Wreckage drifts by your screens, and you can still see the remains of the dying ships sparking and breaking apart. It's hard to determine who the combatants were without closer investigation.'' *# *#*''You scan the battlefield, and with the aid of your Sensors, you are able to salvage a moderate amount of material from the wreckage. You prepare to jump.'' *#**Receive medium standard rewards. *# *#*''You scan the battlefield, and with the aid of your Sensors, you are able to salvage a good amount of material from the wreckage. Well-stocked, you prepare to jump.'' *#**Receive high stuff. *#*''You scan the battlefield and find a prototype military vessel in the debris! The crew has been killed, but their working prototype weapon array is still intact! You salvage it and bring it aboard.'' *#**Receive low scrap and a random weapon. *#Investigate the battlefield. *#*'4x:' You scan the battlefield, and find little remains. Disappointed, you prepare to jump. *#**Nothing happens. *#*''You scan the battlefield, and are able to salvage some useful material from the wreckage.'' *#**Receive medium standard rewards. *#*''As you approach the wreckage, a Mantis ship screams into the system... either sensing prey - or to finish the job its fellows started.'' *#**Fight a Mantis ship (default rewards). *#*''The wreckage appears to be a battle between Federation fighters and Rebel cruisers. Though outnumbered, it looks like the Federation fought valiantly. As you begin a more detailed scan of the wreckage, Rebel reinforcements arrive in the system and target your ship!'' *#**Fight a Rebel ship (default rewards). *#*''As you approach the wreckage, a Zoltan ship makes its arrival. It immediately mistakes you for one of the attackers, declares you as hostile aggressors in violation of Zoltan space, and opens fire!'' *#**Fight a Zoltan ship (default rewards). *#*''As you approach the wreckage, a Slug ship makes its arrival. It hesitates for a moment, as if surprised to see anyone remaining, and then jumps away without a word. You resume scanning the system, wary of any other visitors.'' *#**Nothing happens. *#Ignore the wreckage and continue on. *#*Nothing happens. Trivia This event is called "WRECKAGE_EVENT" in the datafiles, and bears a striking resemblance to the event Nebula seen Ships Exchange Fire in terms of intro text, but the strikingly separate results differentiate the two. Category:Weapon Reward